


Ad Eternum

by VendoEmpanadas



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 17 maybe, Aged-Up Character(s), At least I tried, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, dorks being dorks, im sorry, more angsty that intended, night calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendoEmpanadas/pseuds/VendoEmpanadas
Summary: A night call that didn’t go as expected, ironically, it faded his demons away.Ironically, considering that the call was meant for certain demon that had been on his mind a lot lately.“Díaz where are you?!”“I’m sorry. I thought this was a good idea.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this, my first—and probably last—contribution to this beautiful fandom. Hope you like it. I don’t know if this is enjoyable either, I’ve been learning English for... I lost count... Three years??? But the thing is that I wanted to try out so here I am! But hey! You can expect a Marco Díaz narrated by a Mexican ;D

The faint light from the moon illuminating the room, eyes wide open as the person on the other line spoke; scared, he felt scared.

“Hey...” His voice sounded broken, laced with something indescribable; sadness?

“Marco? Are you okay?” Tom asked; his voice full of concern. Marco laughed, a laugh that certainly could be confused by a cry, was he crying? This only made the pink-haired teen worry more.

“I need to tell you something.” Silence. Tom swallowed before he heard Marco speak again. “Do you know what you mean for me?”

He froze. Marco laughed again (cried?), and Tom couldn’t help to get more worried than he should. Or maybe worry was the right thing to do?

His speech slurred and mashed together, making difficult for the demon to understand what he was saying, “Oh Tom...”

“Seriously, cut it out! It’s not funny!” And, as he expected, this made Marco laugh more, he sounded drunk, maybe that was the reason he was calling, but why him? Why Tom? What did Marco want to say?

“I... _cómo decirlo_ _..._ I’ve known you for so long...” He heard a faint sob, now he was actually crying. He continued speaking, eventually flipping languages making harder to keep track of his speech, “And I _hate_ you, _maldito imbécil_ _._ ”

“Is there something new?”

“But I’m so _in love_ with you.” His heart skipped a beat or two, “And you... _¡Pedaso de imbécil!_ You never listened to me! You were always ‘Star this’ and ‘Star that’ and what about me?! Me, that had always been at your side, had defended you and had never leaved, you never noticed a thing! Star never corresponded you, she never saw you as I did, _maldita sea..._ ”

Static. Nothing clicked right away; he needed a moment to process everything that Marco said. And when he did, he felt as a complete _asshole._

“She never saw how kind you are, how funny and how caring. And you´re are always cool and when I’m with you I feel like I’m in the safest place, like any darkness can get me when I’m with you, because you shine so brightly that I must look away and... _¿Por qué me siento así? Y por ti..._ ” At that point he couldn’t hold back the tears, he let escape a loud sob, braking Tom’s heart more than it already was.

How did he _not_ saw this? He was so obsessed with Star that he was oblivious to everyone else—to Marco.

“And you have the prettiest smile and your eyes are so—“ He was suddenly cut by the demon.

“Marco, that’s enough. Where are you?” He didn’t get a response, he almost shouted as he insisted for an answer, “Where?!”

“I just wanted to say my last goodbye...”

“What are you talking about?!”

“ _Yo sólo_... Thank you for everything...”

“Díaz where are you?!”

“I’m sorry. I thought this was a good idea.” He could almost see him smile sadly at the other line, “ _Perdón...”_

“Don’t you dare to hang up the phone!” And there was silence again, as if Marco waited for the demon to talk. Tom sighed, trying to control himself and making himself sound as reassuring as possible, “I don’t know where you are, but I’m certainly sure of what you’re about to do and _don’t_ even think it!”

Still silent, making him more nervous, but more confident to talk.

“I should be the one apologizing.”

“... For what...?” Marco sounded confused, slightly more calmed.

“For being a jerk, you’re great and I’ve been ignoring you.” And the sobbing began again, Tom couldn’t feel guiltier than he already was, “But please... Where are you? I need to know... I need t make sure you´re okay...”

“I’m on the roof of...”

“I’m going, but don’t hang up.”  

He made his way to the window—long story, but he found himself sleeping on Marco and Star’s place—he used his powers to float and get to where his friend was—another long story of how they actually managed to be good friends.

Marco was sitting on the edge, hugging his legs and hiding his face on his knees, sobbing quietly. Without thinking, almost automatically, he drew himself closer and hugged him from behind. At first he tensed, his shoulders and muscles began spasming as he began to cry again, sobbing loudly, not caring if Tom could listen, or if anyone could listen.

It was a stupid idea, it was the worst, and it went against all of his ideals. He expected to don’t feel anymore when the phone call ended, he expected that Tom would hate him.

The outcome was better than he expected.

And he was happy like that.

“Marco?” The alluded hummed at him, eyes still closed, “I love you too.”

Maybe it was a lie, to make him feel better, maybe Tom didn’t mean that, but he decided to not care anymore, maybe it was the best option.

And maybe, things weren’t as bad as he thought.

“ _Idiota...”_

**Author's Note:**

> First, what the actual fuck. Second, what the actual fuck, hahahahah this was horribly horrible but heyyyyy :D I’m done, my contribution to the fandom thank you, now I can die.
> 
> Y yo qué sé, Marco es pendejo y Tom también, él sólo quería amor, Tom (;-;) Yo también soy idiota por intentar escribir en otros idiomas :,,,D 
> 
> Anyways, I was kind of drugged (with medicine, don’t worry), it was 3 a.m. I couldn’t sleep and this came out, I should probably rewrite it when all my vocabulary is back (srly I forgot everything, I was like... How do you say shovel, and there´s not even a shovel in this fic).
> 
> Translation (I’ll be missing things, I’m sure :,D):
> 
> How to say it...
> 
> Damn imbecile (idk)
> 
> Piece of shit (kind of)
> 
> fUCK (I think)
> 
> Why do I feel like this? And for you...
> 
> I only...
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Stupid. 
> 
> Bye!!! (Did I say this was my last fic? Hahahah no, if I sometime write something, it will be a songfic with p!atd.


End file.
